What he Thought Could Never Happen
by TheGrandioseDelusion
Summary: The Warden is hiding a scandalous secret that just may get him killed.


"Sir? Sir, where are you? Sir, you have a prison to run, where did you go?!" Jared was walking fast through the main building of Superjail looking for the Warden who has been missing for two days. On the first day of his absence the Superjail staff didn't really think anything of it. They assumed he was off frolicking through his little kingdom, not caring about his responsibilities like usual. Jared and Alice found it quite refreshing not having to cater to their eccentric boss's violent and often impossible desires.

But on the second day they started to worry, they were sure he would've returned by then. The alarm that sounds when the Warden's presence is no longer detected inside the confines of Superjail had not sounded, so he must've been around there somewhere.

So Jared, Alice, and Jailbot split up and went searching for him. Alice searched through the prison yard and the buildings with the inmates cells. Jailbot searched the beach and other outdoor places around the island. And Jared searched inside all the rest of the buildings. They could not find him and soon the thought that maybe one of the inmates killed him or he's trapped somewhere.

As usual, Alice didn't really care what happened to the Warden nor did she even care if he was dead. It was Jared who started freaking out and telling them to go searching for him.

"Oh, Warden where are you?" Jared said to himself nervously. He was visibly shaking and sweat was pouring off him.

He came across the door to the Warden's bedroom. Jared face palmed at this. Not once did they ever even think to look in his room. He never spends any time in there anyway, only to sleep. And honesty, Jared wasn't even to sure where his room was, he's never been in there. But he was positive it was the Warden's room on account of it being purple and having a big W on it.

He knocked on the door,"S-sir, are you in there?" There was no answer, he knocked again,"Sir, we kind of need you out here, you being the Warden and all." There was still no answer.

Then Jared heard something on the other side, it was faint so he put his ear up to the door. Jared gasped when he heard the sound of groaning and coughing.

"Sir, I'm coming in!" He opened the door he immediately felt nauseas. The room stunk of vomit. It was dark in there cause of the curtains covering the windows. Jared gasped once again at the horror of what he saw. There were empty bottles of rum and vodka all over the floor, fallen over pill bottles with their contents spilled out on his dresser, straight edge razor on his nightstand, and needles on his table in the corner.

And the worst sight of all, passed out in the middle of the floor in a pool of his own vomit, the Warden. He was convulsing slightly and had no color in his face. His hair was a mess, all he had on was a white rum stained t-shirt, gray sweatpants, and his glasses. He had overdosed, but it was recent so there was still a chance he could be saved.

Jared called the Doctor and told him he found the Warden and he needs help immediately. Then he called Alice and Jailbot and told them the same thing.

Jared rushed to his boss's side,"Oh, Warden you idiot! Why did you do this?!" Jared was tearing up slightly,"Why didn't you tell me you had a drug problem? I could've helped you!"

Jared, back in the day, had his own drug problem. And drinking problem. And gambling problem. And sex addiction. But not even he was stupid enough to mix alcohol, two drugs, and whatever pills those were.

Jared had never suspected the Warden was having a drug and drinking problem. He always seemed so happy, but maybe that was because of the drinking and drugs. The more he thought about it the more it made sense, the Warden was completely insane, maybe that's why he was the way he was.

The Warden was far past regretting his choices, and was now pretty sure he was going to die. He was in a dreamlike state. He was conscious, but not quite. He could hear somebody speaking to him but he couldn't make out the voice.

He never told anybody about his addiction because he himself never thought it was a problem. He only did one drug at a time, and that was only once in a while. When he had a bad day, and it was only once on a bad day. Maybe two or three times on a terrible day. He did it to escape. Escape the stress and sorrow. Or to avoid sleep, he had frequent nightmares, all involving his father.

Yesterday was the anniversary of his father's death. The day he killed him. The Warden knew is father hated him, he knew no matter what he did his father would disapprove of it and just continue to hate him. Even though he also hated his father, he still strives for his love. The love he never gave him.

That made him remember his father and what a terrible man he was. He remembered all the stuff he forced him to do: kill the puppies, execute the prisoners. He never wanted to do any of it but he still did it just to earn his father's love, but he never got it. No matter what, he never got it.

So he needed to escape from that horrid feeling. He drank till he got drunk but he could still feel it. He popped some pills but he could still remember. He snorted some cocaine but that didn't help. He thought of stopping cause this combination was getting deadly. But he'd rather die than remember his father at that momemt! So he did some heroin. Only then could he feel some relief. But he also felt like throwing up and that his heart was going to explode. His whole body went numb and that's when he collapsed. He started puking and he couldn't stop. Tremors shook his entire body as he sweat uncontrollably. And then the darkness took him over.

He woke back up again to a knocking at his door. He still felt like he was going to die and was surprised he wasn't yet.

The Doctor, Alice, and Jailbot finally arrived. They got his body up on a gurney and ran him out of there, trying to make it to the Doctor's lab in time, hoping they weren't to late to save him.

~I'm gonna die. I'm dying.~ The Warden thought. He always hated the thought of him dying. He always thought that he couldn't die, that he was immortal and was going to live forever. He was wrong and he finally realized that. Death was inevitable. Even to him.

His entire life flashed before his eyes. He saw his father falling out that window, building Jailbot, building Superjail, meeting Jared and Alice, slaughtering countless inmates. And now this. He realized that he was no better than his father. That he was even worse than his father. He wanted to change that. He promised that if he came out of this alive he wouldn't be the heartless monster that he is.

But he didn't, because the wave of blackness overtook him, one last time.

END


End file.
